


Not So Lazy Afternoon

by umbral_artist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Come as Lube, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plus James, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Sirius Black, Threesome - M/M/M, Very Consensual Spanking, What Have I Done, can be read as, cause why not, might as well just sprinkle that in there, or just, this was supposed to be light and became super kinky, wolfstar, wolfstarbuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbral_artist/pseuds/umbral_artist
Summary: Sirius and Remus return from Hogsmeade early to find James engaging in a bit of self love, and decide to give him a hand.





	Not So Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a funny "ha ha walked in on our roommate masturbating" and now we're here...

Having decided it was too cold and too mundane to stay in Hogsmeade the whole day, Sirius and Remus had made their way back to the castle much earlier than expected and were relatively subdued as they climbed the steps to their dorm without much in mind beyond seeing what James was up to and hoping it was more interesting than their morning had been. 

Pushing the door open, Sirius sighs in contentment at the warmth of their room, the hearth roaring merrily, flames licking high around the wood James must have recently thrown on. He’s about to call out, asking where the other is, when he hears a choked moan cut through the warm air. He throws his arm out to the side, hand over Remus’ mouth to stop him from making a noise or proceeding further into the room. 

The curtains are closed at the foot of James’ bed, but as Sirius pads softly further into the room, he sees the ones on the side are thrown open, exposing his best friend where he lays on his back, legs open and knees bent as he pumps his cock in his fist. 

Throwing a look toward Remus, he sees that his boyfriend is just as halted by the sight, eyes glued to the flushed skin sliding slickly against James’ palm. Remus tears his eyes away - wide saucers with pupils blown, eyes more molten gold than the soft amber-brown they usually are - urging Sirius without words to show him what he wants, what he’s comfortable with. 

The moment balances on a knife's edge, suspended, until, as quietly as he can, Sirius unbuttons his trousers, eyes still locked on Remus who follows him and does the same. As Remus palms himself, Sirius pulls him by the neck in close for a kiss, knowing full well the noise will alert James to their presence but not caring a whit. Remus’ mouth is hot and he wastes no time in licking into it. Remus whimpers, a quiet thing but definitely enough for James to hear if he hasn’t already realised they are there. 

When they pull back, James is watching them, mouth hanging open, hand paused but still wrapped around his swollen member. 

“Why’d you stop, Jamie?” Sirius asks, voice gravelly. 

He hears his best friend’s breathing hitch, but his hand resumes in slower strokes than before. Sirius cautiously throws a leg over James’ waist, but his hesitation is picked up and tossed to the wind like a flighty snitch when James whimpers, tangles his fingers in Sirius’ hair and pulls him down for a sloppy snog. He hears Remus chuckle from behind him and it sends a bolt of heat through him. Bracing himself with one hand on James’ broad chest, he reaches back blindly until Remus threads their fingers together.

He feels the bed dip and Remus kneels on the bed, fingers still tangled tightly and reassuringly with Sirius’ long ones. Sirius breaks the kiss long enough to look over his shoulder and see James’ hand replaced with Remus’ mouth. His own cock giving a mighty throb as Remus swallows James down in one go. Below him, James gasps, head thrown back exposing the long column of his neck. Sirius squeezes Remus’ fingers before fixing his mouth on James’ pale neck, biting and sucking marks into the salty skin. 

The noises Remus makes while sucking on James are filthy, filling the dorm with wet slurps and licks, mingling with James’ heavy breathing and gasps of arousal. Sirius returns his mouth to James’ lips in time to swallow a heady moan that makes Sirius’ cock throb and drip with pre-cum. He hums with appreciation as James’ hands grip his ass, squeezing tightly as he tries to keep himself together. 

Remus pulls off with a pop and James’ whimpers his disapproval, causing Sirius to laugh. “Not nice to laugh at another man’s suffering, Pads,” James chides, but the effect is lost in the wrecked tone of his voice. 

Sirius bites James’ lower lip, sucking it into his mouth until a startled gasp of his own forces him to drop it as Remus presses into his hole. Automatically he thrusts back, seeking more. Remus brings his palm down in a sharp slap to his asscheeks. “Patience, Sirius.” He pushes him further off him again until only the head is in. He’s still loose from this morning (and last night, and yesterday between classes…) and he doesn’t want to wait. He wants Remus to impale him, make him feel full and complete again. 

James distracts him with a sharp tweak of his nipple. Releasing Remus’ hand, Sirius tugs on James’ hair and kisses him hard as he feels Remus slip a finger in alongside his cock. Sirius nearly cums as he realises what Remus is doing, breaking off the kiss with a gasp. “Rem, Remus, I need- I need-”

“Shhhh, I got you.” Remus murmurs a spell and a thick band wraps around the base of Sirius’ cock, preventing him from erupting on the spot as a second finger works in beside the cock in his as. Sirius allows himself to be kissed sloppily as the finger widen him, pulling him further open to make room. It doesn’t stop him from complaining when Remus withdraws completely though, earning him another sharp slap to his ass cheeks. 

Remus guides James’ hard cock into Sirius and the man below him hums in contentment at the warmth that envelops him. James is longer, but thinner than Remus, each languid thrust going deeper than he’s used to. Then Remus is pressing against his hole and Sirius holds his breath. Pain blossoms across his ass as Remus spanks him hard without warning. He gasps in a huge lungful of breath, head thrown back as Remus presses in further.

“Don’t hold your breath, you know that Pads.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he babbles. He wants to thrust back but forces himself to be patient and let Remus have control, to trust Remus to do what’s necessary in order to not hurt him. James is still fully sheathed in him, holding still and watching Sirius in amazement from his place on his back below him. 

“So good, Padfoot. Doing so good,” James says, running his hand up and down Sirius’ chest, brushing a thumb over the sharp jut of his hip bone. Sirius concentrates on his breathing, inordinately grateful for the cock ring, even as he feels a handless orgasm building.

Remus bottoms out, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Sirius and press soothing kisses to his neck and shoulder. “How’s that, baby?”

“So good, fuck,  _ so good, so full.” _

“Yeah, you took us both in so well, didn’t he James?”

“You look so beautiful, Pads, taking both of us like that.”

“We’re going to move now, okay?” Sirius whimpers and Remus shushes him softly, running hands down his sides to settle on his waist as James runs them up Sirius’ thighs to his chest, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. 

Remus draws out a little bit, pushing back in as James draws out, the two alternating in slow drags of constant motion. Sirius is panting, his legs shaking out of control from the stimulation  _ everywhere. _ He can feel the warmth low in his gut as he tries to regain control over his muscles and fend off the fast approaching orgasm. “Moony, Moony,” he babbles, begging but unable to find the words.

“Sirius,  _ cum.”  _ The order is a low growl, brokering no room for argument and Sirius falls over the edge, unable to spill the seed that his balls hang heavy with, but trembling, crying out from the tremors that overtake him.

Neither James nor Remus slow down, pumping into him even as he tightens and spasms around them. He thinks that James is murmuring soothing words to him, telling him how goods he’s doing, how pretty he is, but he can’t hear properly through the ringing in his ears. 

Remus’ grip on his hips is bruising, sure to leave marks of where each finger holds him, but it’s grounding, the only thing keeping him from tipping over the tenuous ledge of  _ too much.  _ They force him to toe that line and he’s loving every second of it - all of the long years of too little affection, of no physical interaction, of touch starvation being burned away by the soft brush of James’ fingertips dancing tenderly across his skin and pleasurable pain of Remus’ strong reassurances tethering him to this earth.

His eyes roll back and he gives up any pretence of holding himself up, letting James and Remus use him for their pleasure. His mouth hangs open but he’s unsure what he’s saying until he realises he’s begging Remus to take the ring off, to let him cum.

“Please, Remus, please, I  _ need  _ to.”

“Not yet.”

“I can’t stand it, I need to cum.”

“Not. Yet. Be patient, Sirius.”

“But-”

_ Slap.  _ He moans wantonly at the sting to the abused flesh.

“You like that?”

_ “Yes.” _

“What do you say?”

“Please, Remus, teach me to be patient.”

A large hand strokes his cheek that he’s sure is stained a brilliant red against his pale skin. Another slap rings down and instinctively he moves back against the two cocks, pushing them deeper inside him.

“Harder, please,” he chokes out.

“The spanking or the fucking.”

_ “Yes.” _

Remus brings his hand down, twice in quick succession, and beneath them James moans. “You two are so hot. So fucking hot. Can’t last much longer.”

“Cum in him James,” Remus commands, and even  _ James,  _ Head Boy, Quidditch Captain  _ James, _ listens. Remus brings his palm down against Sirius’ ass and James arches up into him, filling him with a long drawn out groan and frantic thrusts.

James slips out of him soft, and Sirius whimpers. Remus presses him down with a hand to the centre of his back until Sirius’ face is buried in James’ neck, breathing deeply of the salty sweat there as Remus fucks the seed back into him. Sirius tries to snake a hand between their bodies, but James grabs his wrists. “Be a good boy, just a little bit longer. You’re doing so good.”

A few more thrusts and Remus’ brutal pace begins to stutter. He whispers  _ finite incantium  _ and Sirius cries out as the ring falls away. Tears are streaming down his face, his entire body shifting with the force of Remus’ thrusts. He’s getting friction from rubbing against James but it’s both not enough and too much, until Remus changes the angle, thrusting more shallowly.

Sirius cries out, unable to ask permission or stop even if he wanted to. Cum pools thick and warm on James’ stomach and Remus rides him through the orgasm until he’s shuddering on top of Sirius, filling him up and leaving Sirius feeling heavy and sated.

His vision is still flickering, dark and dancing with dots, entire body limp as James and Remus lie him between them, cleaning him and the mess they made. Remus presses tender kisses to Sirius’ temple, before pulling him back against his chest, the three of them dropping off into a blissful, much needed sleep.


End file.
